Seeking Help
by VirKatJol
Summary: A man from another land helps our favorite duo. With Aragorn from LOTR, but not really a Crossover. But a 3way... Read at your own risk.


Title: Seeking Help

Author: VirKatJol

Rating: Nc-17

Pairing: Richard/Kahlan/Aragorn

LOTR/ LotS crossover

Summary: A man from another land helps our favorite duo

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these 3, However I WISH I was Kahlan in this fic.

A/N: This is what happens when someone, Phoenix_cry, asks for a cross over, and then i say only if it's like this and then I end up writing it. How does that work out? I Hope that you like it my love!

This was crazy he thought, they didn't even know anything about this man. He said that he was from a sister world of the Midlands, called Middle Earth. Richard wasn't sure that he trusted him, Kahlan seemed drawn to him for some reason. The man said he had answers to their problem though. At this point they were both so desperate that they would try anything that was brought to the table.

They arrived at the Inn together. However the mystery man waited outside While they went in to procure a room. Kahlan used her Mother Confessor status to make sure that the rate was reasonable. Richard paid the difference. Accepting the key, she went up to wait. Richard went back out the retrieve the man.

He was leaning against the brick wall outside the building, he looked dark and devious, but he didn't change his mind. This was for her, she wanted to go through with it. Richard motioned at him to come with him. He saw him ease himself off the wall and leisurely made his way over. "Room 12." was all he said and then went back inside. He was to prepare for him, and he would be back in 30 minutes.

Prepare, he thought, such a cold term for what he was about to do. He was still worried that they would regret what was about to happen, but he prayed to the good spirits that he was wrong.

Kahlan was sitting on the large bed when he entered the room. He stopped and looked at her, She was already starting, she'd removed all of her clothes and was just wrapped in a quilt that had been on the bed. When she looked away, blushing, he spoke, "You're sure about this?" she nodded still not meeting his eye, "There has to be another way. We can find it together, we don't need to do this."

"Richard if you don't want to, then tell me." tears stung her eyes, "There is not another way, this way was an unexpected gift, we have to."

"Even if I'm never with you physically, I'll never leave you. You know that right?" he had to make sure she wasn't doing this in a desperate attempt to keep him around.

"Yes…. no… I don't know what to think."

He moved over to sit next to her, wrapping his arms around her bare shoulders. "Nothing, no one, will ever take me from you." He placed kisses on her head and she leaned into his embrace.

"I want this." She looked into his eyes to show him how much. "I want you."

He leaned in and kissed her lips. Sliding his hand up the column of her throat and to her jaw he held her face so he could work her lips and tongue with his own. He needed to prepare her, kissing was the best way to begin.

Richard and Kahlan kissed for a long time, building up her arousal with their mouths, soon Richard's hands began to wander and he removed the quilt that hid her beauty. He played little games with her nipples first, lightly touching the tips an then retreating, barely connecting with her. Every time he's feel that they were pointier, and Kahlan was making the most delicious moans. He finally gave in and cupped her breast, holding it in his hand was like heaven. Testing the weight of it he lifted it a little then brought it down, using his pointer finger he gently circled on the areola, slowly working his way to her nipple. When he reached the center, he'd pinch it, then start the process over again. Never giving her too much contact in one place.

Pulling out of the embrace, Richard swiftly removed his clothes. While he was doing this Kahlan moved to the center of the bed, reclining her body. She was excited that this would actually happen. They'd played games of pleasure but had never been able to consummate it, always having to separate themselves when she reached orgasm. Mutual masturbation was only so satisfying for her, and she knew he was left wanting after their sessions as well.

Finished taking his clothes off, Richard climbed back on the bed and lowered himself over her, his 30 minutes was drawing to a close. He connected their lips again, kissing her deeply, but pulling out of it soon. He began a journey down her body. Kissing her neck and collar bone, placing licks and little nips as he traveled. His mouth found the tops of her breasts, and he moved down to her nipples, he was familiar with this, he'd sucked on her taunt peaks before, she loved it. Using just the tip of his tongue his barely touched it to the end of one nipple, then moved to the other, repeating the tease. Flattening his tongue he used it to lick the underside of one, then blew cool air on it, watching as it tightened even more with the stimulus.

Kahlan arched her back and moved her hands to pull his head down, she wanted him to take her into his mouth. Suction was her favorite, it made her wetter then anything, she loved him at her breasts, playing over the sensitive flesh of her nipples. His mouth knew just how to work her to turn her on the quickest. Hearing a small sound she tilted her head towards the door. He had walked in silently, the sound was him flipping the lock. Richard hadn't noticed, he was concentrating on her pleasure to notice the environment. She met Aragorn's eyes, the desire that he saw rise in them as he watched Richard suckle at her breast. The knowledge that he was there, watching them, and was turned on, made Kahlan gasp. The wetness that leaked out of her surprised her, it felt like a flood of moisture between her folds. The excitement of what was to come almost brought her to orgasm.

Aragorn made his way over to the bed, stripping his clothing as he went, except the ring he wore, that was the key to the success of this. When he stood next to the bed, fully erect and ready to assist, Richard noticed his presence, Aragorn motioned for him to continue downward. He climbed on the bed and hovered over her. Giving her a small kiss on the forehead, he skipped her lips, and went straight for her breasts, taking over where Richard had left off. Pulling his head away he spoke, his voice deep and gravelly, "Don't get her off, just keep her on edge, Richard."

Richard nodded his understanding, then dove in between her legs. Licking at her labia, teasing around her opening, sliding his tongue in and around. Never going to the spot he knew would send her over the edge. He could't believe how wet she was, he was drinking her in, and more was flowing out. He added a finger to her, sliding it in and out slowly, mouth still working at her folds, now placing butterfly kisses on her clit, giving her a small stimulus, but not enough, never enough to send her over.

Kahlan didn't know what to feel. Aragorn playing over her breasts, Richard licking and teasing between her legs. She slid a leg onto Richard's back, rubbing him with her foot. Moving a hand to Aragorn's head asking him for more pressure on her breast. She was sure that she was moaning loudly and she couldn't hold it in. Her free hand was opening and closing on rhythm with Richard's tongue, on the bed clothes.

"Is she prepared, Richard?"

Looking up at them, juices glistening on his face, "She's more ready then I've ever felt her before."

He glanced down and saw that Richard was also very ready. "Kneel there." He watched Richard follow his instruction then he turned to Kahlan, "I want you to mount him, but face me."

She could feel her face turn red, but she was too close to relief to argue, so she made her way over to Richard, backing up till her back met his chest. She slide her legs on either side of his, and raised herself up. Reaching between her legs she gripped his cock and pulled it forward, away from his belly. Lining it up with her sheath, she slowly lowered herself onto him. He slid in with ease, and the angle was odd feeling, but not uncomfortable.

"Slide up and down on him a few times, get used to the feel." Aragorn watched as she did as she was told. He saw when the strangeness became pleasure. "Okay." Moving himself over to them he lined his body up in front of hers. "Put a hand on my cock." he requested of her. She reached over and put her hand around him. When she had him in hand he moved closer, pressing her harder into Richard's chest, and making her breasts flatten on his. "I want you to move more, but when you go up and down I want you to use my cock on your clit. It should rub my length as you move on Richard's"

Not wasting any time, she started to move. Her clit was so slick that she had to hold him hard against her, the head provided the best feel after passing the edge of him, the way down the head of her clit touched him directly and sent her closer to her orgasm. But there was never enough time, she would head back up and the hood would fall back over the swollen nub and change the pleasure. Aragorn's chest was hairy, and her nipples rubbing on it was adding to her experience. Richard had started sliding his hands on her hips and ribs, his mouth kissing her neck and shoulders. Aragorn's hands were dancing over her thighs, reaching her curls and spreading her lips wider to change the feel of his erection on her clit. The changing of the feel never allowed her to drop into a rhythm long enough to make herself come.

Aragorn took the ring off his finger and found her free hand, slipping it on her thumb. "Don't let that fall off. If you do you'll confess him." He saw her make her hand into a tight fist, making sure that ring wouldn't go anywhere. "Now you can get yourself off."

The words reached her brain, and that seemed to be the trigger for her, her strokes became short and erratic and she was sure that she was squeezing too had on his cock, but he didn't seem to be complaining. So she kept moving, just doing enough to rub herself on the ridge of his head, she was almost there. Then she heard it in her ear, Richard's smooth voice, telling her to let go. That was all it took. She clamped down hard on Richard and her hand on the other man's hardness was suddenly wet and warm, knowing he had come at the same time made her ripple hard again. She heard Richard's cry of release as well. She didn't think that her orgasm would end, she was clamping around him just as hard as the first part of her release. She could feel Richard's seed sliding out of her, and Aragorn's on her hand and belly. Both of them were rubbing her arms and legs with their hands, trying to prolong her pleasure. She could feel the climax waning. Suddenly she was exhausted, and she had an overwhelming urge to kiss Richard's mouth.

Seeing that she was becoming claustrophobic sandwiched so closely by someone she didn't really know, Aragorn backed off.

She immediately changed positions so she could connect with the man she loved. Their mouths met with a hunger, not used to not being able to kiss for so long while they played with each others pleasure. Her hand released the ring when she felt Aragorn asking for is back, But her mouth refused to uncouple with Richard's. They were drinking each other in after the experience. They didn't notice Aragorn leave, no chance to thank him for that night together. The memory they were able to create, who knew when there would be a next time for them.

The end


End file.
